warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mondschein/Kapitel 14
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 13 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 15}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 14. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mondschein. Verweise Sicht *Federschweif Charaktere *Tal unter Frosthimmel *Krähenpfote *Brombeerkralle *Bernsteinpelz *Unbekannte/r Höhlenwächter/in aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Unbekannter Zukünftiger aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Unbekannte/r Zukünftige/r aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Eichhornpfote *Fels wo Adler nistet *Zwei unbekannte Höhlenwächter/innen *Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt *Unbekannte/r Höhlenwächter/in aus dem Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Scharfzahn Erwähnte Charaktere *Sager von den spitzen Steinen *Sturmpelz *Mitternacht *Charly *Graustreif Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Silberne Katze Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Hochfelsen *Gebirge **Territorium des Stammes des eilenden Wassers ***Höhle der spitzen Steine *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Käfer *Falke *Dachs *Kaninchen *Habicht *Maus *Fisch Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Stamm der ewigen Jagd, WindClan, SternenClan, Frischbeute, Zweibeiner, DonnerClan, FlussClan, HalbClan-Katzen, Krähenfraß, SchattenClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge, Stamm des eilenden Wassers *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Höhlenwächter, Zukünftiger, Beutejäger *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Junges *Zeit: Sonnenhoch, Herzschlag, Mond *Redewendung: "kein einziges Schnurrhaar von jemandem sehen", "Käferhirn", "Heiliger SternenClan!", "dämliche Fellkugel", "mäusehirnig sein", "Krähenfraß aus jemandem machen" Wissenswertes *Seite 190 und 191: Tal unter Frosthimmels Beschreibung (mud-colored tabby) wird fälschlicherweise mit "schlammverkrusteter Tigerkater" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 172 und 173 von Moonrise) *Seite 190: Das Wort dürft vom Satz "Ihr dürft Sturmpelz (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 172 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 190-191: "(...), flüsterte Krähenpfote (...)" - Statt flüsterte müsste es "knurrte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von growled ist (vgl. Seite 172 von Moonrise) *Seite 191: "(...) und der wilden Entschlossenheit in (...)" - Statt Entschlossenheit müsste es "Mut" heißen, da im Original die Rede von courage ist (vgl. Seite 173 von Moonrise) *Seite 193: Das Wort wussten vom Satz "Sie wussten beide (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 175 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 193: "(...) nach einer bedächtigen Pause." - Statt bedächtigen müsste es "bedrückten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von heavy ist (vgl. Seite 175 von Moonrise) *Seite 194: Das Wort du vom Satz "Du hast gut reden." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 175 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 194: Das Wort (gerade) deshalb vom Satz "(...) vielleicht gerade deshalb auserwählt (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 176 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 194: Der Satzteil "(...) without ripping one another's fur off?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), ohne uns gegenseitig das Fell auszureißen?") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), ohne uns zu streiten?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 176 von Moonrise) *Seite 195: Das Wort ist vom Satz "(...) die gelobte Katze ist, die (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde ein "tatsächlich" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 176 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 195: Der Satz "Feathertail was not so sure." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Federschweif war sich da nicht so sicher.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Federschweif war verunsichert." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 176 von Moonrise) *Seite 196: "(...), wenn am Ende der Höhle ein Junges dem anderen etwas zupiepst?" - Statt dem anderen etwas zupiepst müsste es "fiepst" oder "quietscht" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hear a kit squeak at the other end of the cave ist (vgl. Seite 177 von Moonrise) *Seite 196: Das Wort Bruder vom Satz "Sturmpelz war schließlich ihr Bruder." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde ein "schließlich" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 178 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 196: Der Satzrest "(...) before they're destroyed along with the forest, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 178 von Moonrise) *Seite 196: Der Satz "Don't be mouse-brained." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sei nicht mäusehirnig.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Dumme Fellkugel." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 178 von Moonrise) *Seite 197: Das Wort Wasserfall vom Satz "(...) kamen vom Wasserfall, fast (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 179 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 197: "(...), widersprach Federschweif im Stillen." - Vor dem Wort im müsste "instinktiv" stehen, da im Original die Rede von instictively ist (vgl. Seite 179 von Moonrise) *Seite 198: Der Satzrest "(...), shaking a feather from his pelt." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 180 von Moonrise) *Seite 199: Der Satzrest "(...), as if he could never fight hard enough or catch enough prey." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 181 von Moonrise) *Seite 201: Das Wort Scharfzahn vom Satz "(...), dass er Scharfzahn zu sehr (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 182 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 202: Das Wort euch vom Satz "Von euch wollen wir (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 183 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 202: Der Satz "Crowpaw shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Krähenpfote zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Krähenpfote schnaubte verächtlich." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 183 von Moonrise) *Seite 203: Das Wort ohne vom Satz "(...) hier ohne Kampf hinter (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 184 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 205: Das Wort müssen vom Satz "(...) zusammenkommen müssen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 186 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 206: Eichhornpfotes Beschreibung (dark ginger) wird fälschlicherweise mit "tiefrot" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 187 von Moonrise) *Seite 207: Das Wort ihr vom Satz "(...) außer ihr würde (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 188 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 207: Federschweifs Beschreibung (thick RiverClan pelt) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 188 von Moonrise) *Seite 208: Der Satz "Feathertail knew how desperately they were that their ancestor's prophecy should come true." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 188 von Moonrise) *Seite 209: Der Satzteil "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 189 von Moonrise) *Seite 209: Das Wort gehen vom Satz "Gehen wir." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 190 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 209: Eichhornpfote wird fälschlicherweise mit Federschweif übersetzt (vgl. Seite 190 von Moonrise) *Seite 210: Der Satzteil "(...) Tawnypelt gasp in horror." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), wie Bernsteinpelz erschrocken keuchte/einatmete.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), wie Bernsteinpelz einen Schrei zu unterdrücken versuchte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 190 von Moonrise) *Seite 210: Scharfzahns Beschreibung (tawny-colored) wird im Deutschen nur allgemeiner gefasst und mit "sandfarben" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 190 von Moonrise) Quellen en:Moonrise/Chapter 14 Kategorie:Verweise